1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a motor vehicle part including light unit support means.
2. Description of Related Art
In the state of the art, in particular from EP 1 577 610, a light unit is already known that is arranged on a vehicle in such a manner as to damp impacts of medium intensity with other vehicles (known as “insurance” or “repairable” impacts), or else with the hip of a pedestrian, where such impacts are directed mainly in the travel direction of the vehicle (generally referred to as the X direction). That light unit is provided with fastenings that break on being subjected to high levels of stress in the X direction, thereby allowing the light unit to move backwards. Thus, the light unit is not damaged by the impact and can easily be repaired. In addition, it does not constitute a dangerous “hard” point in the event of an impact with the hip of a pedestrian.
It is also known that attempts are being made to protect the heads of pedestrians in the event of an impact with the zone covering the front fender and the light unit, referred to as the “head” zone. For this purpose, it is desired to provide a zone that becomes depressed in the vertical direction (generally referred to as the Z direction) that does not have a hard point so as to allow a head to move down over a certain distance during an impact.
The state of the art already discloses a fender support capable of damping such an impact, known as a “head impact”, as described in particular in publications FR 2 855 810 or DE 10 347 810.